<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Spock and Christine: Behind the Uniform" by Minervafan by Cheree_Cargill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362120">"Spock and Christine: Behind the Uniform" by Minervafan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill'>Cheree_Cargill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1001 Trek Tales Archive [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Parody, Reality TV, Romance, Scandal, biography</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The scandal that rocked the galaxy.  Spock and Christine -- what were they really up to during that five year mission?  Stay tuned!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Chapel/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1001 Trek Tales Archive [62]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc.  The story contents are the creation and property of Minervafan and is copyright (c) 2000 by Minervafan.  This story is Rated PG.</p>
<p>This story is posted here by express permission of the author.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[What follows is a transcript of the documentary aired on the Interstellar Entertainment Network to commemorate the tenth anniversary of the first <em>Enterprise</em> mission.  The opinions expressed in the following account do not necessarily reflect the opinions of the Interstellar Entertainment Network, IntEntNet, or any of its subsidiaries.  The Interstellar Entertainment Network assumes no liability in reference to any person, persons, or incidents related in the following account.  The Interstellar Entertainment Network retains all rights to the following material.  Any duplication of said material without the express permission of IntEntNet is prohibited by Federation law.  Violators will be prosecuted fully.]</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: Theirs was a love that could not be denied.  Star-crossed lovers, separated by culture and discipline, they embarked on a five-year affair that rocked two of the Federation's most powerful planets.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Flyby of original <em>Enterprise</em>.)</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: They traveled to distant worlds, braved dangers, earned the respect of both colleagues and contemporaries.  But what really went on behind the hull of that famous flagship?</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Uhura, seated behind desk in posh office.)</p>
<p>UHURA: Oh, it was awful!  (Laughing.)  <em>Plomeek</em> soup everywhere.  Crewmen half-naked, running down the corridors with rapiers.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Sulu, chopping logs at his camp on Beta Singula)</p>
<p>SULU: Sure, we all went a little nuts now and then.  It was a five year mission.  Everybody had their little secrets.</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: Everybody, including the stoic first officer, Mr. Spock.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Stock photo of Spock in dress uniform.)</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: Commander Spock has been honored, decorated, and lauded as the first human-Vulcan hybrid to serve in Starfleet.  His reputation is impeccable, his slate as clean as the driven snow.  Or is it?</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Stock photo of Christine Chapel in mini-dress uniform.)</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: This woman holds the key to the secret life of Mr. Spock, the life his Vulcan colleagues don't want you to know about.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Chapel on the patio of her beach house, sipping tea.)</p>
<p>CHAPEL: Of course, he was nervous.  Why shouldn't he be nervous?  All of Starfleet was watching him, all of Vulcan was watching him.  The whole of the Federation was watching him, waiting for him to crack.  Who wouldn't struggle under that kind of pressure?</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Montage of images showing Spock in action on landing party missions.)</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: Vulcans, humans, men, women.  All together on a single ship for five long years.  Tonight, we will talk to the people who were there, to set the record straight.</p>
<p>UHURA: (Voice-Over Title)  It was one hell of a ride.  (VISUAL: TITLE IMAGE: <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.)</p>
<p>(COMMERCIAL BREAK: Andorian Blue Skin Cream: 30 second)</p>
<p>(VISUAL: A lovely Andorian female with long white hair.)</p>
<p>ANDORIAN: Have you ever wondered why Andorian women never seem to age?  Hi.  I'm Areeta J'tal.  You may remember me from such vids as "From Here to Andor" and "The World of Arin T'eiam."  Andorian women for generations have shared a beauty secret which helps them retain their look of youth and health.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Close-up on bottle of Andorian Blue Skin Cream.)</p>
<p>AREETA J'TAL: And now, thanks to modern technological breakthroughs, that secret is available to women of all species.  It's Andorian Blue Skin Cream.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: J'TAL pours drop of cream in palm of hands, and rubs together.)</p>
<p>AREETA J'TAL: Andorian Blue Skin Cream is a rich, luxurious mixture of special herbs, minerals, and vitamins from the untouched lands of Southern Andor.  Just a small amount will make you feel younger, more beautiful than you have in years.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: J'TAL, smiling, holding bottle of Andorian Blue Skin Cream.)</p>
<p>AREETA J'TAL: Remember, whether you're a Vulcan or human, Tellarite or Horta, Andorian Blue Skin Cream will make you feel as beautiful as you want to feel.</p>
<p>(END COMMERCIAL)</p>
<p>(VISUAL: TITLE IMAGE: <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.)</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: For five years, they were the first line of defense in Starfleet's elite guard.  But what went on during that long, lonely mission?  Find out, tonight, on IEN's special presentation, <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Scenic shots of Vulcan.)</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: The planet Vulcan.  At first glance, it appears forbidding, even dangerous.  But to a young Earth teacher named Amanda Grayson, it held all the promise of the future.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Amanda, in the garden of her home on Vulcan.)</p>
<p>AMANDA: (laughing)  Of course, it was an adjustment.  But I was much younger then, and I was able to tough it out.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Images of the Vulcan Academy.)</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: At age 23, Amanda Grayson, an up and coming professor of linguistics, took what appeared to be the job of a lifetime teaching a course at the esteemed Vulcan Academy of Arts, Sciences, and Letters.</p>
<p>AMANDA: (V.O.)  I didn't know what I was getting in to.  But I wanted to see the universe, and Vulcan seemed as good a place to start.</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: She didn't know at the time that she would be seeing more of the universe than she ever imagined.  Also at the Vulcan Academy was a junior member of the Vulcan Diplomatic Corps, a Vulcan of high birth named Sarek.  Against all odds, Grayson and Sarek met and eventually married.  Two years after they wed, Amanda gave birth to the very first human/Vulcan hybrid … a son named Spock.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Home movies of Spock at age five, studiously working on a puzzle.)</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: Their son was a quiet boy, intense and guarded even for a Vulcan.  Former crewmate, Dr. Phillip Boyce:</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Boyce, seated at his desk at Starfleet Medical.)</p>
<p>BOYCE: Spock was the most "Vulcan" Vulcan I had ever met.  Too Vulcan, if you ask me.  He always tried so hard to overcome what he apparently felt was a weakness of character … his human heritage.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Number One, with caption: Former <em>Enterprise</em> First Officer.)</p>
<p>NUMBER ONE: I knew he had issues with his family.  He never talked much about them, and I never pried.  He was a good officer, brilliant young man.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Sarek, in full diplomatic regalia.)</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: The "issues" young Spock had with his family sprang from his refusal to follow in the steps of his father and teach at the Vulcan Academy.  Sarek, who declined an interview with <em>Behind the Uniform</em>, did not speak to his son for eighteen years after Spock applied to Starfleet.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Amanda, looking uncomfortable.)</p>
<p>AMANDA: That's in the past.  Spock had to find his own way.  Sarek found that hard to accept, but in the end, as they say, logic prevailed.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Spock, in early Starfleet uniform.)</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: Estranged from his family, Spock threw himself completely into his Starfleet career, quickly establishing himself as science officer on the <em>Enterprise</em> under the command of first Robert April, then Christopher Pike.  But it wasn't until the command of James T. Kirk and Spock's promotion to first officer that the legend of Spock really began to take off.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Christine Chapel, age 15, sunning herself on the beach in California.)</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: Coming up after this break, the woman who would challenge Spock's pledge to pure logic.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Kevin Riley, at generic ship's console.)</p>
<p>RILEY: Oh, she had him totally shook up.  He didn't know what hit him.</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: Coming up next, on <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: TITLE IMAGE: <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.)</p>
<p>(COMMERCIAL: Bonaventura Tartuffe's Greatest Hits:  30 seconds.)</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Planetoid blowing up to sound of ethereal, otherworldly music.)</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: You loved her "Planets of the Destructive Mists" tour.  You thrilled to her cosmic operetta, "Billy Stardust."  You couldn't get enough of her psycho-sculpture holonovel, "Bad and Better."  Now, for the first time ever, Bonaventura Tartuffe's Greatest Hits have been collected into one electrifying volume.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: List of titles scrolling over images of dueling purple shuttle crafts, underwater rock concerts, and more exploding planets.)</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: No artist has touched a generation like Bonaventura Tartuffe.  Own a piece of artistic history.  Buy Bonaventura Tartuffe's Greatest Hits, available now on super-condensed microdisks.  To order, please click the order button on your vid screen.  Bonaventura Tartuffe: The Woman, The Legend, The Greatest Hits. (Only 35 Federation credits for two super-condensed microdisks, or the equivalent in gold-pressed latinum.  No CODs accepted.  Void where prohibited.)</p>
<p>(END COMMERCIAL)</p>
<p>(VISUAL: TITLE IMAGE: <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.)</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: On a ship full of superstars, few people know her name.  But she brought a Vulcan legend to his knees.  Next, on <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.)</p>
<p>(COMMERCIAL: I Know What You Did On the Last Planet: Part 17:  15 seconds)</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Beautiful teenage girl on scary looking planet, with eerie music in background.)</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: From the people who brought you "I Know What You Did On the Last Planet: Part 12" and "I Still Know What You Did On the Last Planet When You Thought We Weren't Looking: The Making of 'I Know What You Did On the Last Planet: Part 4'" comes a totally new experience in terror.</p>
<p>(VISUAL: Good-looking teenage boy with cane knife, hiding in shadows, protecting beautiful teenage girl from unseen danger.)</p>
<p>ANNOUNCER: Director Web Blaven's newest horror masterpiece, "I Know What You Did On the Last Planet: Part 17."  Coming Friday to vid portals everywhere.</p>
<p>(END COMMERCIAL)</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(VISUAL: TITLE IMAGE: <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: He was one of the most respected officers in Starfleet.  Could a single beauty bring him down?  Tonight, on <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.</p><p>(VISUAL: Official Starfleet photo of Christine Chapel)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: Christine Chapel.  To most of her Starfleet peers, she presented an enigma.  A noted scientist and researcher, she chose to put her career on hold for almost a decade to serve as a nurse on the <em>Enterprise</em>.  Biographer Manny Todesco.</p><p>(VISUAL: Dark-haired man, with caption: Manny Todesco, Author, <em>One Vulcan's Woman: The Unauthorized Biography of Christine Chapel</em>.)</p><p>TODESCO: Christine Chapel was the classic codependent woman.  She grew up in a dysfunctional atmosphere completely dominated by her overachieving mother and older sister.  While she had the ability to achieve success on her own, her utter lack of self-esteem led her into a series of unfulfilling relationships.</p><p>(VISUAL: Roger Korby)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: One such relationship would change her life forever.  Dr. Roger Korby, the Pasteur of Modern Biomedicine, met young Chapel when she was completing her doctorate in biomedical research at Stanford.  The older man fit a pattern which would be played out throughout Chapel's romantic life.</p><p>(VISUAL: Uhura)</p><p>UHURA: She didn't talk much about Roger.  I know she was determined to find him, to know once and for all what actually happened.  But that was just Chris's personality.  She didn't like loose ends.</p><p>(VISUAL: Sulu)</p><p>SULU: I know she had a promising scientific career before joining Starfleet.  But Christine was extremely loyal.</p><p>(VISUAL: Manny Todesco)</p><p>TODESCO: Korby represented a strong father image to Chapel, something that had been strongly lacking in her own life.  His disappearance also presented her with an opportunity to shake the chains of perfectionism she'd been wearing all her life.  By giving up her career to chase after him, she in essence became 'a fallen woman,' in the eyes of her family.  No matter what she did from that point on, she would never be the Chapel family golden child again.</p><p>(VISUAL: TITLE IMAGE: <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: Coming up.  The death of Roger Korby, and the birth of a new obsession.  When <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em> returns.</p><p>(COMMERCIAL: Ferengi School of Gaming: 30 seconds)</p><p>(VISUAL: Plain girl in Starfleet uniform sitting at a console, looking bored.)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: Are you stuck in a nowhere job?  Do you fly from place to place, with no real direction and no real excitement in your life?</p><p>(VISUAL: Plain Starfleet girl looks directly at camera and nods plaintively.)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: Then stop wasting your time in boring, loser jobs and get a real career.</p><p>(VISUAL: A flash of light surrounds the girl, who is transformed into a buxom, smiling Dabo girl surrounded by high rollers of all species.)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: The Ferengi School of Gaming can give you the skills you need to have an exciting career in the glamorous world of high-stakes gaming.  Whether it's dabo, roulette, or holo21, The Ferengi School of Gaming will transform you into a winner in just eight short weeks.</p><p>(VISUAL: Dabo girl, holding a stack of gold-pressed latinum in one hand while a handsome Klingon in a tux kisses her on the cheek.)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: Stop waiting for your luck to change.  Make your own luck at the Ferengi School of Gaming.</p><p>(END COMMERCIAL)</p><p>(VISUAL: TITLE IMAGE: <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: She went to the stars searching for her lover.  What she found instead made her a legend.  Tonight, on <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.</p><p>(VISUAL: Home movies of Chapel and Korby at the beach in New England.)</p><p>WOMAN'S V.O.: She never fit in, really.  I guess we just didn't trust her completely.</p><p>ANNOUNCER: Marion Dimov-Korby.  Sister-in-law to the late Roger Korby.</p><p>(VISUAL: Harsh-looking woman with perfectly styled dark hair and expensive outfit.)</p><p>DIMOV-KORBY: I had already been married to Roger's brother, Stan, when Roger brought Christine back from school.  Needless to say, we were all a little shocked.  Here's this young girl, allegedly in love with a man old enough to be her father.</p><p>ANNOUNCER: Former college roommate, Dr. Bobbi Mae Jensen.</p><p>(VISUAL: Hearty-looking woman in front of country veterinary office.)</p><p>JENSEN: Oh, she was always going for older men.  Me and Chris were never real close, what with her being so … well … let's just say that ambition seemed to mean more to her than it did to me.</p><p>(VISUAL: Manny Todesco)</p><p>TODESCO: Certainly she was ambitious.  Her mother was a noted scientist and her sister served as first officer on the flagship of Starfleet.  Chapel's deep-seated insecurities drove her to search for men who would advance her career.</p><p>(VISUAL: Marion Dimov-Korby)</p><p>KORBY: Oh, she claimed she was in love with him.  But it certainly didn't take her long to forget all about him and start chasing that Vulcan.  Funny how little love means when he isn't able to get you cushy jobs anymore.</p><p>(VISUAL: Uhura)</p><p>UHURA: Oh, that's absurd.  Christine Chapel was hardly the type to use a man for her own career advancement.  She took a demotion to get on board the <em>Enterprise</em>, remember?  The last thing she was thinking about was ambition.</p><p>ANNOUNCER: And the last thing she was thinking about also, apparently, was Roger Korby.  Biographer Manny Todesco.</p><p>(VISUAL: Stock footage from <em>Enterprise</em> public logs.)</p><p>TODESCO: (V.O.)  In a careful reading of the <em>Enterprise</em> crew logs, you will note that the much-publicized incident at Psi 2000 occurred almost six weeks before the ship reached Exo III, the planet where Captain Kirk found the remnants of Korby's shattered expedition.</p><p>(VISUAL: Sulu)</p><p>SULU: Psi 2000?  Oh, yeah, you don't forget a thing like that.  It was nuts.  I mean, nobody was really in control of what they were doing.  The disease was spreading like wildfire.  We were pretty darned lucky we didn't all die in that mess.</p><p>(VISUAL: Uhura)</p><p>UHURA: It was chaos, of course.  I don't think anybody really holds people accountable for the things that were said and done under the influence of the Psi 2000 disease.</p><p>(VISUAL: Cover of book, <em>One Vulcan's Woman: An Unauthorized Biography of Christine Chapel</em>.)</p><p>TODESCO: I quote directly from the official ship records: "I'm in love with you, Mr. Spock.  The human Mr. Spock.  The Vulcan Mr. Spock."  Spoken in Sickbay.  By Christine Chapel.  Virus or no virus, these are not the words of a woman seriously looking for a lost fiancé.</p><p>(VISUAL: TITLE IMAGE: <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: With the search for Roger Korby behind her, Christine Chapel focuses her sight on Spock.  When <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em> returns.</p><p>(COMMERCIAL: BLIPVERT: CHANNEL 23)</p><p>(END COMMERCIAL)</p><p>(VISUAL: TITLE IMAGE: <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: From the frozen caves of Exo III to the fiery temples of Vulcan, theirs was a passion that couldn't be denied.  Tonight, on <em>Spock and Christine: Behind the Uniform</em>.</p><p>(VISUAL: Manny Todesco)</p><p>TODESCO: The records are unclear as to what really happened on Exo III.  There have been rumors of a cover up, that what Kirk and Chapel found there was much more than just the remains of a destroyed camp.</p><p>(VISUAL: Marion Dimov-Korby)</p><p>DIMOV-KORBY: Oh, we got the reports all right.  Tight as a drum.  But who's to say what really happened?  I mean, you know how loyal these Starfleet types are.</p><p>ANNOUNCER: And there were other questions that needed to be answered.  Biographer Manny Todesco.</p><p>TODESCO: The idea that Spock and Chapel had a sexual relationship as early as the Psi 2000 encounter is not as farfetched as it may sound.  We're not talking ship-board rumors, here.  According to ship's records, immediately after the incident at Psi 2000, Chapel's shift rotation was switched to correspond to Spock's.  That order was signed by Spock himself.</p><p>ANNOUNCER: Spock's position as first officer would explain such a convenient switch.  But in less than a year, another event would take place, giving credence to the rumors of an illicit love affair.</p><p>(VISUAL: TITLE IMAGE: <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: An ancient ritual.  A stunning revelation.  <em>Koon-ut Kali-fee</em>, when <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>, returns.</p><p>(COMMERCIAL: ISPCA Tribble Spay and Neuter Campaign: 30 seconds)</p><p>(VISUAL: Futurama-esque column stand with disembodied head of Betty White in glass jar on top.)</p><p>BETTY WHITE: Hi.  I'm Betty White's head.  As you may know, I just love animals.  But sometimes, even the cutest animals can get out of hand.  Take these little guys, for example.</p><p>(VISUAL: Pile of tribbles, cooing and purring and just being generally cute.) BETTY WHITE: (V.O.)  Sure, they're adorable now.  But it's easy for what began as a simple little family of tribble to get out of hand.</p><p>(VISUAL: Intergalactic Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals logo)</p><p>BETTY WHITE: (V.O.)  This month is Intergalactic Spay and Neuter Month for Tribbles.  Please, go to your nearest ISPCA and have your tribbles spayed or neutered.  It's the responsible thing to do.</p><p>(END COMMERCIAL)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(VISUAL: TITLE IMAGE: <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: He was a member of the most controlled race in the galaxy.  But a stunning blonde and an ancient ritual nearly brought him to his knees.  Tonight, on <em>Spock and Christine: Behind the Uniform</em>.</p><p>(VISUAL: Vulcan temple.)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: It is one of the most mysterious of the ancient Vulcan rituals.  It is the <em>Koon-ut Kali-fee</em>.  And for First Officer Spock of the starship <em>Enterprise</em>, it signaled the end of one life … and the possibility of another.  Exosociologist, Dr. Juanita Pearson-Sypes.</p><p>(VISUAL: Older, distinguished looking woman.)</p><p>PEARSON-SYPES: Of course, Vulcans are somewhat secretive about their rituals, especially those of a marital or sexual nature.  Suffice it to say that the <em>Koon-ut Kali-fee</em> is ushered in by the Vulcan male's first experience of <em>pon farr</em>.</p><p>(VISUAL: Archival footage of pre-Surak artwork.)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: <em>Pon farr</em>.  Another one of Vulcan's greatest mysteries.  As seen in these historical Vulcan paintings, ancient Vulcan was a violent place.  Little is known about the <em>pon farr</em>, but it is understood that for a period of time each seven years, Vulcan males revert to their savage primitive natures in order to force the reproductive cycle into activity.</p><p>PEARSON-SYPES: (V.O.)  It is a truly traumatic ordeal for the male of the species.  The loss of control is profoundly difficult to endure.</p><p>(VISUAL: Manny Todesco)</p><p>TODESCO: The story goes something like this.  Spock began to act strangely … mood swings, verbal attacks on crewmembers.  Apparently, at one point, Christine Chapel was seen entering his quarters carrying a bowl of <em>plomeek</em> soup, a favorite Vulcan delicacy.</p><p>(VISUAL: Kevin Riley)</p><p>RILEY: I wasn't there at the time, but pretty soon it was all over the ship that he'd thrown her out of his quarters, literally.  Followed, it appears, by the bowl of soup.  My buddy was on the cleanup crew.  <em>Plomeek</em> soup everywhere.  We knew something had to be wrong with him.</p><p>(VISUAL: Vulcan temple)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: Something was wrong with him.  And things would only get worse.  Biographer Manny Todesco.</p><p>(VISUAL: Manny Todesco)</p><p>TODESCO: Well, the woman who he was supposed to marry was a full-blooded Vulcan named T'Pring.  The official version of the story is that she dumped him because she didn't want to marry a man who was half-human.</p><p>ANNOUNCER: Exosociologist, Juanita Pearson-Sypes.</p><p>(VISUAL: Pearson-Sypes)</p><p>PEARSON-SYPES: Although it is possible that T'Pring would reject Spock because of his mixed heritage, it is not very likely.  You see, despite his human blood, Spock was from a very influential Vulcan family.  A Vulcan woman like T'Pring, who was from a lower family, wouldn't turn away an upwardly mobile marriage for mere bigotry.</p><p>(VISUAL: Manny Todesco)</p><p>TODESCO: It was fairly common knowledge that Spock and Christine had a relationship going at this point.  He was at the point in his life where he was exploring that human side of his being.  He had human friends, worked on a ship full of humans, and had a human female as his lover.  Of course, the Vulcan powers-that-be were not happy with this.  When he asked to marry Chapel, the Vulcans forced the issue.  The idea of T'Pring rejecting him for another man is absolutely ludicrous.</p><p>(VISUAL: Split screen: Starfleet publicity photos of Spock and of Chapel)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: But whatever the reason, the dissolution of the bond with T'Pring freed Spock to pursue what would become the most enduring relationship of his life.  More, when <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em> continues.</p><p>(VISUAL: TITLE IMAGE: <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.)</p><p>(COMMERCIAL: Priceline.com/Shatner spot: 15 seconds)</p><p>(VISUAL: William Shatner on stage in small club.  A hip jazz combo is playing behind him.)</p><p>SHATNER: ("Singing")  You … make me feel … like dancing.  I … wanna dance … the night away.  You … make me feel … like dancing.  I … wanna dance … the night away.  ("Spoken")  Yes, you make me feel like dancing.  You make me feel like I feel when I save latinum using Priceline.com to make all my intergalactic travel, hotel, and dining reservations.  I wanna dance the night away, and with Priceline.com, I don't have to go broke doing it.  So dance with me, baby.  Dance with me to the sweet, sweet sounds of Priceline.com.  Oh, yeah.</p><p>(VISUAL: Audience applause as Shatner takes a bow.)</p><p>(END COMMERCIAL)</p><p>(VISUAL: TITLE IMAGE: <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: It was the end of one relationship, and the beginning of a scandal the Vulcan authorities would deny to this day.  Tonight, on <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.</p><p>(VISUAL: Pearson-Sypes)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: Exosociologist, Juanita Pearson-Sypes.</p><p>PEARSON-SYPES: The <em>Koon-ut-Kali-fee</em>, or marriage challenge is actually a formality in modern Vulcan society.  So, whoever chose the challenge (be it T'Pring or Spock, it doesn't matter) sent a shock wave through the fabric of Vulcan society.</p><p>(VISUAL: Manny Todesco)</p><p>TODESCO: Spock knew when he broke the engagement with T'Pring that no self-respecting Vulcan female would have anything to do with him.  That's what he wanted.  It cleared the stage for his illicit affair with Christine Chapel, an affair which neither the Vulcan authorities nor his powerful family wanted him to continue.</p><p>(VISUAL: Uhura)</p><p>UHURA: Mr. Spock didn't really talk much about his life back on Vulcan.  He played the Vulcan lyre once in a while in the rec room, but for the most part he kept to himself.</p><p>ANNOUNCER: It was his penchant for seclusion which led to the Kirk-Spock scandals which occurred just after the end of the first mission.</p><p>UHURA: Oh, lord!  (Laughter.)  I heard those rumors, too.  Frankly, I don't think it matters one way or another, but I really don't think either man swung that way.</p><p>(VISUAL: Manny Todesco)</p><p>TODESCO: Sure, there were rumors about a sexual relationship between Kirk and Spock.  It's even believed in some quarters that Spock himself encouraged those rumors to draw attention away from his affair with Christine.  There are too many factual references to their relationship to subscribe to the idea that Spock was bonging Kirk.</p><p>(VISUAL: Stock footage of <em>Enterprise</em>)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: Factual references from the very logs of the <em>Enterprise</em>.</p><p>(VISUAL: Manny Todesco)</p><p>TODESCO: Take the incident at Babel, for example.  Spock's own father was dying of heart failure, and he refused to leave the bridge to donate blood for the transfusion.  Sources close to the ship confirm that Chapel spent time with Amanda during this incident and may even have been pivotal in convincing Spock to relinquish his command of the ship when Kirk was injured.</p><p>(VISUAL: Amanda Grayson)</p><p>GRAYSON: Why, yes, Nurse Chapel was enormously generous and patient with us during that difficult time.</p><p>(VISUAL: Starfleet photos of Spock and Chapel)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: Throughout the five year mission, Chapel assumed the role of caregiver and confidant to Spock.  She was at his side when injured, often spending long nights at his bedside, holding his hand.  But eventually, their closeness became too much to handle.</p><p>(VISUAL: Manny Todesco)</p><p>TODESCO: Well, the final blow to the relationship came when the ship encountered three energy-based life-forms named Sargon, Henoch, and Thalassa.  These creatures used the bodies of Kirk, Spock, and a female crewmember.  Apparently, the trouble began when the creature inhabiting Spock's body didn't want to give it back.  To make matters worse, this creature had an emotional relationship with the creature in the female crewman's body.  This, in effect, left Chapel out of the loop.  And that was not a place where Christine Chapel intended to stay.</p><p>(VISUAL: Log footage of glowing thought-globes)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: In a scheme to trap the creature inhabiting Spock's body, his consciousness was hidden and the receptacle where it had supposedly been contained destroyed.</p><p>(VISUAL: Manny Todesco)</p><p>TODESCO: Like hell she was going to let anybody else carry Spock's consciousness!  The stories surrounding this event are legendary.  Chapel cajoled, pleaded, even threatened to expose the plot to Henoch if she wasn't allowed carry it.  In the end, it saved Spock's life, but it also effectively ended their affair.  She'd gone too far.</p><p>(VISUAL: TITLE IMAGE: <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: It was the end of the affair.  Where are they now?  Spock's life after Christine, and Chapel's startling revelations, when <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em> returns.</p><p>(COMMERCIAL: <em>Behind the Uniform</em> promo: 15 seconds)</p><p>(VISUAL: TITLE IMAGE: <em>Harcourt Fenton Mudd: Behind the Uniform</em>.)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: He was a scoundrel, a rogue, and the bane of James T. Kirk's existence.  His exploits were notorious and almost brought a starship captain to his knees.</p><p>(VISUAL: Harry Mudd)</p><p>MUDD: I must say, he was my most formidable nemesis.</p><p>ANNOUNCER: Meet the man who brought tribbles into the mainstream, next week on <em>Behind the Uniform</em>.</p><p>(END COMMERCIAL) (VISUAL: TITLE IMAGE: <em>Spock and Chapel: Behind the Uniform</em>.) ANNOUNCER: In the end, they knew it couldn't last.  But Spock and Christine knew a passion equaled by few in this topsy-turvy universe of ours.</p><p>(VISUAL: Fly-by of the <em>Enterprise</em>)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: The end of the five-year mission took Spock and Christine in two very different directions.  She returned to Earth to complete her MD training.  He went to Vulcan, where he would try to purge all traces of her from his soul.</p><p>(VISUAL: Pearson-Sypes)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: Exosociologist, Juanita Pearson-Sypes.</p><p>PEARSON-SYPES: He'd been through so much.  From his difficult childhood among full-blooded Vulcans to his equally difficult adulthood surrounded by humans.  For Spock to undertake the <em>Kohlinahr</em> indicates he'd been pushed beyond the limits of what any normal person could bear, psychologically.</p><p>(VISUAL: Current photo of Christine Chapel)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: While Spock eventually returned to his former shipmates and participated in the events that made the crew household names throughout the Federation, Christine Chapel followed a very different past.  Biographer, Manny Todesco.</p><p>(VISUAL: Manny Todesco)</p><p>TODESCO: At first, she was understandably bitter.  Her coworkers got the fame, the glory, and she was basically ignored.  She had some minor successes in the area of planetary disaster relief, but for the most part, Chapel's career simply stalled after the end of the five-year mission.</p><p>(VISUAL: Cover of Christine Chapel's autobiography, <em>For God's Sake, That's Not a Hypospray</em>.)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: While Captain Spock consistently refused to grant an interview to <em>Behind the Uniform</em>, we were able to catch up with Dr. Chapel on the eve of her cross-system book-signing tour.</p><p>(VISUAL: Chapel, on the deck of her beach home.)</p><p>CHAPEL: No, I don't think I was cheated.  I learned so much during that cruise.  I met some wonderful people, and I got a great deal of medical knowledge I couldn't have ever acquired otherwise.</p><p>(VISUAL: Close-up on Chapel)</p><p>CHAPEL: Captain Spock?  He was a true professional.  I admired him greatly as an officer and as a fellow scientist.</p><p>(VISUAL: Fly-by of the <em>Enterprise</em>)</p><p>ANNOUNCER: Though she may down-play her involvement with Spock, Christine Chapel will never forget the good times on the <em>Enterprise</em>.  Her best-selling biography has been optioned by the Lifetime Network and will begin filming as a feature vid early next year.  As for Spock, he continues his life in the place that made him a star-among-the-stars.  For <em>Behind the Uniform</em>, I'm AJ Benza.  Until next week.</p><p>(VISUAL: END CREDITS)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>